Loves Freedom
by Love the lonlest thing we do
Summary: What we look for in life, can still be what we least expectedREVIEW OTHERWISE THE REST IS FOR RANSOM
1. A beginning

Eerily and silently the Black Pearl, a ghost ship some may say, Captained by the charmingly rogue pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, sails through the Caribbean Sea as if not a care in the world. No rules or regulations to abide by but of wherever you want to go, you go, that's what a ship is you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs not what a ship is. What the Black Pearl really is and that is freedom.

……………………………..

Heading for Tortuga the pirate port of this side of the world The Black Pearl, was making fast time a day ahead at least, At the wheel Captain Jack Sparrow helmed calculating every move without error. And this is how it had been for months now, Jack and his loyal crew of pirate misfits travelling from the tides to Singapore to the shores of Jamaica taking what treasure he found and the treasure he stole from others.  
And yet now again his travels bring him back to the port of Tortuga, for one his men a well earned break among the locals, another for the supplies he was running low on and another to repair damage done to his beloved ship from countless battles along his travels.

"The C'ptn bears a light heartered mood of late, what say has lifted his spirits" Annamaria inquired to Mr Gibbs.

"It be the strong winds blowin, enabling him to do what he does best and that is to sail his ship, nothing more could make him happy nor more content, and Aye heading to Tortuga is enough to lift any mans sprit."

"And I thought it be your rum that just did that" Annamaria smirked as she headed below deck.

"dam women, never good idea to bring them on board, still not a gooden if ye be askin me"

"Then it's a bloody well good job it aint up to you, as seein if it were up to you, you would never come up to the question of thinking that question thus never knowing if really the question was she women were a curse to the ship or at out whitting you . Savvy?" Jack Sparrow asked with a mischievous smirk to his lips, eye brows raised and a slight humour to his crew mate.

"aye C'ptn and I best be back to sorting ye sails" Gibbs responded slightly confused, yet remarkable with some understanding.

"Now where the bloody hells my rum" and off to his cabin he went the infamous Jack Sparrow. 


	2. Something missing

"Miss please, its morning you need to wake up, otherwise your father will be terrible angry with you if again you are late to school"

"Rhema, I know, I know, but pry tell me how long do I have until he leaves for town for the day."

Well miss Sara with you sleeping in, its no 8.00am to be precise so on his departure time, you have all but 20minutes" announced Rhema as she steeped into her room. Pulling the curtains back as she did revealing the shimmering rays of sun into her room as she did so.  
Leaping out of bed and round the back on the dresser, you slowly pulled the silk night shirt off your velvety soft skin laying it with grace onto the back of the chair.

And in doing so again a feeling of emptiness to the start of the day has began, one of routine and a want for something more in life. Yet to this day of 18years , a loss of still of not figuring this need out, has slowly started to form.  
After being fit into the dress, Which in allowing so allowed her chocolaty long soft hair to flow freely if but a few moments of freedom, until once more painfully pinned back up onto her head. Sighing you let Rhema do her work

"I do not see why I am to do this extra course into politics as my father wishes"

"He does it so that you may help to carry out and understand his work here now at Port Royal"

Standing and peering into the mirror " I know but I wish to try something new, something unordinary for once instead of the same old routine"

"and pry miss do you even now what you are looking for? to be able to understand what you want. Could it be what everyone wants? love, it has what we all long for a fluffiness of being wanted, to belong, Freedom"

Flustered as to knowing that this is what you long for in some sense and yet can not seem to find in this world, feeling like a trapped bird in a cage everyday, to be followed by the same routine, yes that is what you wanted Freedom to be loved.

"Rhem! enough no more talk of this nonsense, I have a class to attend to this very morning and to have this ridiculous story of love which I already have due to dear friends, my father and of port royal then I wish to go down to greet my father, who in no doubt of course will be waiting to greet me." Yes I admit she has hit a nerve and the correct one! but I have duties and a family and life to attend before following my silly dreams, a moment of weakness, to overflow my thoughts, yet I shall hold my head high and carry on and forget this as I fear this could be my undoing of the Governors daughter in Port Royal.  
With one last twirl I go to leave the room,

"miss my I say that your lovely tan skin and hair, look wonderful today in the dress, your farther will be most pleased"

"thank you" laughing you skipping out of the room.

With minutes to spare Sara reaches the main entrance. " Father, really I would never be late" a simple statement to try to ease the frown increasing on his forehead.  
"I know my dear, but with everyday you grow with more maturity and beauty and a I fear that I may lose your interest as I grow weary and old" Chuckling as he sees my eyebrows crook.  
"Father, that could never happen I as always am and always will be your daughter, so your stuck with me and I you" poking him in the chest as you step into the carriage.

"Now I believe I have classes till noon to attend before, meeting you for dinner at the Officers Inn"

"Yes, fine my dear I'm glad you remembered that today you would be meeting us to present Commodore Norrington with his medal of bravery for his term in the navy at Port Royal, his spanning ten years" Nudging me slightly in the ribs at my lack of interest in the subject.

"yes, yes I do remember, if I attend though do I have your permission for then the evening to be spent how I wish" silently praying his answer was yes with no questions answered although you knew the answer and the speech to come.

"yes, but Rhem is to go with you as are the details to be left with me on your where about and no longer then 2hours at most, am I clear".

"yes but father I am 18 now I'm not a little girl anymore and I will just be at the north beach, no more than an 1 and ½ at most" that was put in to make him happy at least you will have some part of this day to yourself.

………………………………...

"you may leave now class" Mrs Robinson pronounced.

"Sara Islington, where an earth do you seem to beheading with out your dearest friend" Lucy shouted, as I slowly made my way across the orchard to follow the winding path across the hills to town.

"I miss Lucy Leaving, am on such a glorious day am having to attend our dear Commodore Norringtons medal ceremony" laughing as you did so.

"Well I never, guess your father requested that you attend am I right"  
"Yes unfortunately no offence to Norrington for he is indeed a fine gentlemen I would rather spend the rest of what is left of this day at the beach or say least shopping with you, as I presume this is where you are off"

Laughing " I guess we know each other to well" and with that you round the last corner to the busy, bustling streets that are the town of Port Royal. Leaving each others company I made my way more slowly this time to greet my father for the award ceremony at the Offices Inn with its fine gardens.  
Creaking as I entered the room, my father walks over greeting me with curtsey and manner he upholds even at home. Norrington who I noticed was in deep conversation at the time, seemed to catch my eye as I entered and on doing so left the conversation and in now more then 4strides came up on my left side.

"Sara, more spectacular the older you come, for do I not understand it is your 19 birthday in less then a weeks time"

"yes that would be correct but for now lets not talk about that for it is your ceremony today for your service to our navy here at port royal" smiling slightly as I said so one way to be asked questions by the Commodore is to let him talk about himself, which can at least be said take hours.

3hours later…..

"father you promised, I attended for you now please let me go"

"no I'm sorry slight change in plan, we are to have dinner later and then you are to stay within the grounds as the hour has become later then expected, if now my dear you are bored of this chatter, then the carriage will take you home"

"Yes father, I will do as you say and go home, but I dare say I will be hungry for dinner as I did have a rather large lunch" holding back the tears that I did not want to shed, yet with a smirk at my last remark I fled as quickly as I could out of the room and down to are waiting carriage, slamming the door as I did so.

Travelling up to our mansion at the top of the hill a lone tear fell, how could he do this tome again, I swear he does it to prove he has power, but this time I do not understand why he changed his mind this time it was not as though I steeped out of line as the others. And yet as the carriage pulls up the drive I swear I will eventually be sick of the constant closure to the outside world. And thus as I reach my room, I reach into my dressing table pulling out my mothers old pendent, shaped as the sun with gems bright blue gems for the eyes, much like my own, she gave to me before she died. I hang it around my neck as always for comfort now she is not here and stare out to the midnight depths of the ever moving oceans my tears fall freely. 


	3. Sea Witch

"pull up and no one follow stay with the boats. Savvy?"

"Aye" was his crews response as jack climbed the last of the wooden planks up to the sea witches swamp home.

"Jack, Jack, only barely a year and your back now what do I owe this pleasure" Elsa (sea witch) asked jack edging ever closer as he shut the door and ducked under the many ever increasing jars that hung from her ceiling. Upon reaching jack just in the middle of her room Elsa reached out to touch Jacks skin.

"I feel your soul looks for something" smirking to herself as she steeped back "something you want, yet have not realised, or are you here to find a treasure a new and better one? I will help you with one which could lead to both, which are ye going to choose"

"always ready to fill my head, ay Elsa, I want treasure of course that's what fills m soul, see now I'm doing your job for you" with a twinkling in his eye he leans forward, Elsa now pressed just up against him. He reaches out as if to hold her, yet reaches behind for a sketch on her desk.

"now that is what I'm looking for, as you see I know what I want, I just need the key to find it, on needing the key I needed to know what it looks like" only above whispered Jack explained to Elsa slightly brushing against her ear.

"then ye can have it, hopefully along this route you will be able to find what your soul seeks for as the treasure will be linked" pushing Jack away from her as though not able to control her mind if he stayed longer.

His shoes thumping as he left Elsa finished with a hinting comment " Don't be gone again so long Jack the nights round her become lonely with the same company"  
"then my dear you should move" Jack replied wittily as he left.

"Gibbs take us back to my ship, I believe to have found a way to find a new treasure"

"aye Capt. And the new course where be that to?"

"Tortuga" 


	4. Tales in Tortuga

" look mate, im not gona ask again nicely" pulling a pistakl out of his waistband and pointing at the mans head "you let me in while your alive or when your dead, savvy?"

Stunned the man pulls the door open to Captain Jack Sparrow "now if you would be so kind show me the way to Mary in this house"

Mary being the brothel keeper, one of Jacks oldest friends, yet she was once a noble women inclined to inherit plantations, through it all away to come to Tortuga to start a new.

Sitting on a table Jack traced the room for anything of valubale.

"Keep your eyes luv, off my things"

"as always" rising to meet Mary as she walked in. Mary was now old 50 at most still the air of a noble women but heart of a pirate.

"what can I be helping you with this time" knowing that Jack would never turn up unless on business or for her business to say the least.

"See I went to Else and she gave me this sketch of a key to find treasure and if my memory serves the sketch of the key that I now have obtained reminds me of a symbol I have often seen you where now on a loose limb I believe or am hoping that you know something about this key or information."

" I swear Jack your gonna talk yourself to depth one of these days, Now show me the sketch and ill tell you if I have any information of the specific drawing" she said sitting herself across from jack leaning over the table in the dimly lit room.  
Jack unfolded and places the sketch in front of Mary praying for some type of reaction otherwise he was back at square one. A reaction he got.

"oh my"

"what"

"this is something I remember"

"now please don't delay my time im a busy man"

"Will, you stop it im a busy women as well you know and if you are not a kind man Sparrow my past memories will remain closed to viewing"

"sorry"

"that's better, now if I remember correctly this was not at first ever meant to be a key, but a pendent one for joining or attending a Lady's school back when I was a lass, Every individual that attended was handed one to display that you were of noble standard and receiving to say the correct schooling."

"so do you still have one"

"no this one is different see the eyes there blue, this one is unique ours were of pearl this seems to be displaying some sort of diamond, only ever person I knew that had a unique one was Lily, been passed down from her grandmother and what not"

"Lily who" Jack said leaning over the table closer to Mary. And pleading ever so slightly she still remembered.

"aye now I have your attention, seems shame that I just hand over this information"

"what's your price" rather grumpily Jack replied.

" Bag of gold"

"done now the name and the address of the dear school you attened Mary" slamming the bag on the table.

"and do not send me on a wild chase or I shall be back to retrieve it"

"I would never! Her name would be now Lily Islington, I believe married the Governor to be of Port Royal, you familiar with this port? And Jack do not harm her she was a very close friend"

"Ive been once nasty welcome got there all wanted was rum! Called us god dam piratres and run us off! Now as long as she hands it over nicely she wont, as you see once I have the key I then will go back to Elsa for her knowledge and help on information about the treasure" Smiling as he rose and a swagger as he walked Jack with a name and address went back to his ship.

"Raise the anchor, fly the sails, Port Royal is our destination so hard port Mr Gibbs, 2 days I wish to arrive and no later, were treasure hunting now"

"aye Capt Sparrow and where be you going"

"to my cabin matey, to plan our best attack to the governors house with the maps I have received through my years of looting" he said rather proudly 


	5. Another Year Older

"so my dear how does it feel to be a year older then the last" Father asked

"Im not sure I have been awake for less then an hour, at the moment not realy any different"  
You say with a smile

"then I guess to change this your presents should be able to change your mind" he said rising from the breakfast table signalling to the butler to bring them in.  
Smiling and feeling happy you go to sit with your father on the other side of the table.

"you really should not of"

"Of course I should you're my only daughter a father can spoil you if h wants and that's precisely what I plan to do"

In came the butler with boxes of lime greens and bright yellows. What an earth could he have possible brought me!???

Opening the first a beautiful new dress aqua blue yet as light as snow, pulling it out of the box and twirling it smiling as I did so.

"its gorgeous"

"I knew you would love it, it will match your hair and complexion so well along with the pendent I see your wearing your mother Lily gave you"

"I do miss her so, thank you although I believe help would have been needed seeing as though last time we went shopping you had not a clue" laughing as I kissed him lovely on the forehead.

"yes I will admit Rhem helped"

Through the day I received many Birthday wishes presents off my father were the dress which I am now wearing and it fits perfectly! Along with a silvery blue hooded cape to match as so when I leave my home I am well co-ordinated. Flower arrangements in roses my favourite as well as many jewellery yet I refuse to day remove my mothers necklace, somehow helps me to believe she is close.

"Sara we are to now"

"where to" curious as to father not mentioning before that we are to leave before dinner

"The Lagoon the Inn closest to the beach front seeing as though that is where you most long to be that is where we are to have dinner with Commodore Norrington sand Lucy, does that fair well for you. Jumping and hugging him although not an act of a lady I agree with my father at his gesture and take his hand as we set off for dinner. 


	6. Going over plans

"now repeat that again matey, the governor has booked a table at the Lagoon tonight ?" mr Gibbs held a man up against an ally wall finding information to return to Jack with back on the black pearl located on the North part of the island out of view.

"Yes, Yes he has now please let me go" the man pleaded

"aye I will"  
Letting go, as soon as the man turned Gibbs knocked him out.  
"but not without a precaution" chuckling as he climbed back onto the long boat heading back towards the Black Pearl and his awaiting Capt.

10minutes later …

"Aye sir the Lagoon its just around the North beach up the side path, that be where are Governor will be dining with his dear family"

"Well easy then I thought this lark, will leave now and be wait for the opportune moment which I feel will assert itself" Jack replied as the crew lowered him, Annamaria and Gibbs into the ocean to make for shore.

"now this will be interesting" jack commented as Gibbs started to row. 


	7. Fine Dining

"Oh my Sara you look stunning if I may be bold and say so" Norrington comment as I walked in on the arm of my father

"normal I would say so Commodore, but on this occasion and in her new dress I perfectly agree" blushing at all the attention I scour the room for Lucy, and there she was coming from the further entrance in a red dress looking wonderful as usual.

"thank you Commodore, Lucy you look lovely" hugging her tightly as she approached.

"shall we sit" the Commodore aquired your attention as he pulled out a chair for you to perch at.

"thank you I'm famished" was all you managed to reply.

Converstaion through dinner was light hearted and fun although the glances Norrington had started to give me across the table were becoming more awkward by the second.

"Sara, lets go get cleaned up before desert"

"course Lucy"

Inside it didn't take all but 2 seconds for Lucy to start what you already know she wanted to talk about.

"you look truly beautiful tonight and I know I am not the only person to notice half the restaurant can not keep their eyes off you especially Commodore Norrington, gosh you are lucky if only I could have his attention for half that amount of time!"

"Lucy he is just talking to me but yes I am enjoying the attention" I slightly admit to her, god she would be so annoyed with me if we married. WHAT! An earth am I saying!

Blushing I turn around to head back when She grabbed my arm.

"I know you would be a suitably perfect match" she commented to me laughing she let go as we wondered back in.

"Father I know desert will be all but a moment but I was wondering if I could grab some fresh air by myself to collect my thoughts" that was but in so I didn't have offers to escourt me and I really did need to rally my thoughts.

In the good mood he was with and with Commodore and Lucy saying it was fine for me to be excused my father agreed!

"Yes course petal, are you just going to be along the beach if I need to fetch you if desert is served sooner then expected"

Well that took me by surprise "Yes I will not be long I say a fare minute or two to say the least is all I need"

And off I wondered out the back door to the decking were I slowly made my way down to the waters edge.

What am I thinking, marriage is not for me at least for a year or two more I pry, Father surely will not be trying to suit me up? And Commodore yes would be a suitable match but not a match I want chosen was I not always told to follow my heart!? Why now? Everything was starting to go so well…….. 


	8. First encounter

Gibbs barged into the pub "put ya hands up where I can bloody well see them" as he strode in with 12 other crew mates.

"now who'd be the Governor of this fair port"

"that would be me, no Norrington its not worth it" placing a hand on the Commodores shoulder.

"what is it you want" putting on a powerful voice as to show his fear of his life.

"see we ave come not to harm no one, but to collect a small but rare and valuable trinket, we ave heard that your family carry" Gibbs steeped closer.

"Now where be your wife"

………………………….

Outside I finaly sat down but with hearing the commotion arose quickly spinning on my toes

"oh no, Father"

Running towards the inn not caring that I had no weapon nor anyway to break up what was going on. Just as I reached for the door, a man from the shadowy corner of the inn slammed it shut.

"there be no needed to go in luv, tad bit dangerous for a women to be trying to get involved" Jack Sparrow steeped into full candle light view

…………….

"ill wait round the back as to wait for you to bring the trinket id rather not again be the course of bad luck an all seein as though the dear Commodore Norrington has decided to join the party" Jack replied peering through the window, quickly he side steeped down the decking to the beach.

As he turned he caught glimpse of someone on the beach, frozen in his tracks he backed into the shadows. Watching what was now noticeable to be a noble women and a beautiful one at that. She fascinated him to say the least sitting into the onshore wind with a few loose curls floating about her as though she had not a care in the world. ( how wrong was he).

Caught in the moment Jack jumped when the commotion went off relieved slightly as he awaited any escapees. The women also noticed and ran towards the Inn, Bloodey hell what is she thinking. And with that he stepped out of the shadows just in time to let her into the scene which was unfolding inside.  
"there be no needed to go in luv, tad bit dangerous for a women to be trying to get involved"

Gasping I pulled back "your, You're a pirate"

"No actually I'm a Captain" Jack replied smugly

"Then what do you care if I go running in my Fathers in there"

"he'll be fine were only after the Governor, as you see it's the governors wife we need as you see she has a small but we valuable pendent that we need to find the treasure we want, savvy"

"well then you are at a loss as my mother is dead"

"oh bugger" Jack held onto my wrist as I went to open the door again. This time placing himself in front of it.

"let go or ill scream" hoping my best that he would

"No, as now you need to tell me a small fact Miss Islington otherwise if you do not an unhappy unfortunate event could arise" Jack was not actually planning on doing anything just hoping into scaring the lass into telling him what he needed.

"Sara is my name and pry what would that be" rolling my eyes at the obvious fact that this Captain was slightly drunk and smelt it to.

"pretty name mines Captain Jack Sparrow and I need to know where this is" Jack responded by pulling out the sketch

Upon lying my eyes down I knew exactly what he meant the pendent my mother had given me and at this precise point I was wearing as a necklace hidden just inside my dress. Gasping I pulled back.

"Arh, so you have seen it now tell me, I need to know right now"

"why"

"it's a key to the treasure I want"

"I haven't a clue where it is" a quiver unconfidently ran through my voice then.And not a complete understanding as to why I dint tell the truth either, might have the small fact that my mother gave it to me and all I have left of her.  
Raising his eyebrows at the lack of truth I told, He tightened his grip on my arm and in an instant had the door slammed open flung me inside, still holding and marched me back over to my father.

"is this your daughter here"

"yes do not harm her please name your price" my father said steeping towards me.

"Do not step closer" pulling a pistol from his waistband and aimed it straight at my fathers head.

"NO" I said fighting his grip.

"Then lass I grow weary where is the pendent or I shot your father" he said with one are gripping my wrist as I now sat on the floor close to tears his other outstretched and pistol aimed at my fathers head. Norrington and Lucy were to one side thank god with Lucy hidden behind.

"What is he on about Sara" my father asked staring down at me

"The necklace mother gave me just before she died he wants it, and shall have it" I said reaching into my dress to pull it out. Jack peering down at this point eyes went wide what in blazes is she doing? Oh.  
I pulled it out showing him it was real. As I did he smirked.

"now there's a good lass" raising me to my feet to have a better look at it as I did. Shaking I went to pull it off, and hand it over but Jack stopped me.

"there will be no need for that now luv"

"is it not the real one you were looking for" hopefully I asked

"no it is the one I want just looks pretty around your neck shame to split up the owner from the property if it matches so well" he said his smirk becoming more pronounced at the minute.

"I don not understand" still trying to tug my way out of his iron clasp grip.

"that seeing as though I did not harm you what so ever and you loving father asked me to name my price, well you see at this point the price is indeed luv, you" pulling me as he started to leave.

"no, stop that's not what I meant" father lurched forward, failing as the rest of Jacks crew still kept everyone under gun point, I searched with my eyes everywhere prying someone may help as we left. No one, as I was finally pulled through the door I previously came through I saw my father fall to his knees looking broken, as Norrington broke forward only to be knocked down. Turning the corner and making down a narrow track, Jack mumbled to himself about the crew coming in a while just delaying time for him to escape. I tried to speak, to plead with him but I felt numb, shocked and my mouth had become bitterly dry. 


	9. New Journey

this will be your cabin" Jack said shoving me into a room quickly as to shut the door and my means of escape.

"let me go" I asked hoarsely

"No, now be quite or you'll spend the night with my crew, im just next door in my own cabin, and the door you have extra in there leads to there so I wouldn't try to escape that way either" Jack replied as he locked the door.

I had no answer I was exhausted and yet my tears came, I slumped against the door and cried for how long, who knew, I heard the crew come aboard awhile later, and the instructions to set sail. And so my life at sea began, although not as I had expected, but then how had I expected it to be ? slowly I gathered myself as we began to sail making my way across the roomy cabin Jack had placed me in.

Everything was old, everything looked to be falling apart in this room indicating it was not used so at least if I stay here ill be out of the way. Walking over I realised the bed was to my right pushed up against the wall. On my left the door to Jacks cabin. And in front of me large windows allowing moonlight to flow freely in. Unstably I walked to the bed and feel into an uncomfortable sleep. Praying tomorrow would be better.

………………

"Captain we are all safely aboard as you requested I check and thus where would we be heading to" Annamaria approached Jack who was at the Helm.

"Calcout that's the nearest pirate port and that be where im heading to sort suipplies out and to lay low for a day or so"

"why"

"cause half the dam navy will be after us, so if we stock up now, repair now and not go to the port that they think we will actually be sailing to then we throw them off our course" Jack replied as though it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"how is she"

"what"  
"the women you brought on board"

"oh, erm not checked"

"you really to confuse most of us, there was no need to bring her yet you did why?"

"Anna I don't have to have a reason,what pirate would I be if her father offered a price and I did not take, it at the time yes I could not think of a price so I took what was most valuable to him"

"so really nothing involved with how pretty she is, and that you may want her for yourself you do amaze me, never thought you thought like that, so in doing so you got back at him"

"Yes, are you quite done, so you can take over and I can go get some rum" Jack asked slightly teasingly.

"Aye Capt. How long will it take to reach Calcout"

"If the wind keeps up, morning" 


End file.
